Balloons
by XOIOIX
Summary: Es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass man Draco Malfoy, kreischend wie ein Mädchen, durch die Gänge rennen sieht. Natürlich könnte es sein, dass man auch nur träumt. Übersetzung.


_**hey ;) und mal wieder gibt es ein kleines One-Chap, dass allerdings nicht von mir sondern **_

**cherrylily117**

**_stammt. ich übersetze das ganze also mal wieder nur. Irgendwie mag ich immomnent diese kurzen gewollt unlogischen Humor/Roamnce fics. :D Eigentlich wollte ich mit dem Hochladen noch was warten, weil wahrscheinlich gerade alle im Urlaub sind, aber da es aus den selben Gründen mit dem nächsten Trick Stair Chap auch noch was dauert, und mir gerade extrem langweilig war :b, bitte Vorhang auf :) Reviews?  
_**

* * *

**Balloons**

Es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass man Draco Malfoy, kreischend wie ein Mädchen, durch die Gänge rennen sieht. Natürlich könnte es sein, dass man auch nur träumt.

„Ahhhh! Hilf mir! Die Potters jagen mich! Ich werde umgebracht! Rette mich, ich bin zu jung und wunderbar um zu sterben!"

Yup, es passiert definitiv nicht jeden Tag, dass man Draco Malfoy sehen kann, wie er sich hinter Hermione Granger versteckt, sein Gesicht verdeckt und sie anfleht ihn zu retten.

„Bitte Granger, bitte. Rette meine Seele! Die Potters kommen! Sie sind hinter mir her. Sie werden mich töten!"

Hermione starte ihn an. Es schien ihr, als hätte Draco Malfoy plötzlich einen Kopf mehr.

„Granger! Hör auf mein gutes Aussehen anzustarren und hilf mir da raus!"

Auf diese Worte höhnte Hermione, „In den schlimmsten und dringlichsten Situationen schaffst du es immer noch unausstehlich, ungehobelt, egozentrisch, widerwärtig, nervig, jämmerlich, unsympathisch, gereizt, taktlos, frettchenhaft, rücksichtslos, langweilig und laut zu sein. Nicht zu erwähnen Malfoyisch, albino-isch blass, unsensibel, kalt, widerlich, ignorant, beleidigend, böse-"

„Nun, vergebe mir, dass ich deinen Wortschwall unterbreche aber es sieht so aus als würden die Potters kommen. Und sie kommen näher und näher! Wirst du mich endlich verstecken?"

„Und nach sechs Jahren der Folter, Beleidigungen, schrecklichen Namen, regelmäßigen Flüchen und Zaubern, gemeinen Tricks und dreckiger Malfoyhaftigkeit, erwartest du von mir alles zu vergessen und dich zu retten? Was lässt dich denken, dass ich dir überhaupt hallo sagen werde?", brabbelte Hermione.

„Bitte?", fragte Draco einfach und warf seinen Stolz aus dem Fenster was ihm am nächsten war, später würde er daran denken müssen, Goyle zu sagen er solle raus gehen und ihn ihm wiederbringen.

Hermione starrte ihn an. Er musste verrückt geworden sein. Sie seufzte und sah über ihre Schulter um zu sehen wovor Draco sich so fürchtete. Hermione lachte. Sie gluckste. Sie giggelte und kicherte bis zum Umfallen.

„Das sind Ballons Malfoy. Das sind Ballons mit einem Aufdruck von Harrys Gesicht!" Hermione kicherte ein weiteres Mal.

Malfoy starrte. „Ballons? Was sind diese Ballons von denen du redest?"

Hermione seufzte und begann in ihrer besten Hermione Granger-ischen Stimme zu erklären. „Ein Ballon ist ‚ein flexibler Beutel, der so gemacht wurde, dass wenn er mit heißer Luft oder Gas, wie zum Beispiel Helium, dass leichter als die umgebende Luft ist, aufgeblasen wird, in die Luft steigt und durch die Atmosphäre gleitet.' Der Zauberspruch um einen Ballon herzustellen ist: Aerostatio. Und abhängig von der Größe in der du ihn haben willst, musst du dir das deutlich vor deinem inneren Auge vorstellen. Auch wenn Ballons von Muggeln erfunden wurden, hat ein Magier einen Zauber dafür erfunden. 1825 hat Micheal Jr. Faraday, der Sohn des Muggels Micheal Faraday (der den Ballon im vergangenen Jahr 1824 erfunden hatte), den Zauber erfunden der Ballons herstellt. Da Michael Faraday ein Muggel war und nicht wusste, dass er überhaupt einen Sohn hatte, auch wenn er in der Tat einen hatte, war dieser Sohn ein Half-Blood. Der erste Michael Faraday hatte den Ballon für rein experimentelle Zwecke hergestellt. Er wollte mit dem Element Hydrogen arbeiten und-"

Hermione wurde von Dracos Händen unterbrochen, die sie durch das Fenster hinter ihr stießen. Sie schrie. Sie fiel und sie fiel schnell. „Was soll ich tun, was soll ich tun...", überlegte sie, aber Adrenalin strömte durch ihren Kopf und sie konnte nicht mehr vernünftig denken.

Plötzlich hört sie eine Stimme unter sich „Aerostatio!", rufen und Hermione spürte wie sie durch die Luft glitt und langsam nach unten abstieg.

Sie würde Draco Malfoy dafür umbringen sie aus dem Fenster geschubst zu haben. Endlich spürte Hermione wieder Boden unter den Füßen. Sie sprang auf und sah, zu ihrer völligen Überraschung, dass es Draco Malfoy war, der dort mit gezogenem Zauberstab und geröteten Wangen stand.

„Er war derjenige der mich gerettet hat, er war derjenige der ‚Aerostatio' geschrien hat", dachte Hermione. „Aber er war auch derjenige, der mich überhaupt erst aus dem Fenster geschubst hat!" Wut fuhr durch jede ihrer Poren. Sie würde Malfoy schon Bescheid sagen.

„Malfoy, was verdammt noch mal hast du dir gedacht? Du hättest mich umbringen können! Ich hätte sterben können! Wie konntest du? Was für ein Spiel spielst du? Wenn du versuchst den Helden zu spielen weil du mich gerettet hast, musst du dich viel mehr anstrengen! Wenn dein ‚Plan' daneben gegangen ist, dann-" Sie wurde von Dracos Lippen unterbrochen. Er küsste sie. Leidenschaftlich.

„Draco Malfoy ist definitiv verrückt geworden", dachte Hermione.

Es passiert ganz bestimmt nicht jeden Tag, dass man Draco Malfoy sieht, wie er Hermione Granger küsst, und glaubt mir, ihr halluziniert nicht. Und es passiert definitiv nicht jeden Tag, dass man Hermione Granger sieht, wie sie Draco Malfoys Kuss erwidert. Selbst wenn man träumt.

The End.


End file.
